


Kinkmas Fireworks

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Breasts, Christmas Smut, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Groping, Missionary Position, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Experimentation, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Undressing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Urination, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: After finding a Christmas theme theme car, M.T. wants Jesse help in exploring her body.
Relationships: Jesse Cosay/Lake | Mirror Tulip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Kinkmas Fireworks

“And that is how puberty works!” Shouted the voice over the speaker. When the railcar reached the door M.T. had her hands in her face while Jesse nervously fidgeted in his seat. The duo left with Alan Dracula. 

“Boy that car was… boy!” Jesse said. M.T. only replied with a groan. “Well, it’s behind us now! Let’s see what’s the next car.” 

He opened the car and was greeted with a winter wonderland. They enter a snow field with Santa’s cabin, a barn with reindeer, and roads made of candy cane. 

“It’s Christmas!” They said at the same time. Jesse shouted it joy while M.T. groan it with frustration. 

“Let’s find Santa!” Jesse grabbed M.T.’s hand, pulling her along. She pulled away at his touch. 

“Don’t touch me!” 

“M.T?” 

The mirror girl looked sorry. “I’m sorry it’s just… agh!” She stormed off and a very confused Jesse followed. 

“M.T. what’s wrong?” 

“It’s nothing.” 

“It doesn’t look like nothing.” 

“Ah, fine. It’s just that the last car messed with my head a bit.” 

“Oh. Yeah, it was very awkward.” 

“No not that. I'm not sure I'm even going to go through puberty. ” 

“Oh. Do reflections not go through puberty?” 

“No we do, but it’s by following our prime, who I broke away from. Also,” M.T. knocked her fist on her head, making a clanging sound. 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, oh.” 

Not that M.T. hadn’t experienced some of that before. Tulip had her curiosities. She would often use a mirror to look at vagina or checking out her budding breasts. Which means she was just looking up M.T. Tulip also discovered the wonders of masturbation, often by a mirror meaning M.T. got to touch herself too. Tulip explored using her fingered, pencils and hair brush handles and by extension so did M.T. But she hadn’t really gotten a chance since she escaped, very little privacy on the train. 

“I still get those kinds of feelings. But I’m sure what to do about them.” 

“Ah, I can help you if you want.” Jesse proposed. 

“Help, like how.” 

“How ever you need.” Jesse said, red faced. 

“Oh.” M.T. blushed a little. “What have you done?” 

“I’ve gone up to second base a couple times.” 

“Really?” M.T asked incredulously. 

“Yes really! Girls back home find me handsome.” 

M.T. laughed at that. “While okay casanova, how about you go to second base with me?” 

“O-okay.” Jesses swallowed. He grabbed the hem of her black shirt and pulled it up. There were a hint of breasts on her chest. The most noticeable thing were her nipples, made of the same reflective surface as the rest of her body. Her body had something like blood because she was blushing furiously as she looked away from her. “Let me know if I go too far or anything.” 

He gingerly placed his hand on her boob. It wasn’t as hard as her look would suggest, but not was soft as skin. He remembered lifting her up by her waist a few days ago when they first met. She most of liked it as she moaned in response as she closed her eyes. “Can I touch the other one.” M.T nodded. He touched the other one, getting a little more aggressive with his groping. 

“Jesse, can you ah, can kiss me? As practice of course.” 

Of course. He bent forward planting a kiss on her lips. He felt her tongue probe his lips. He opened up letting her tongue into his mouth. Her kisses were amateurous and messy. And Jesse loved it. She tasted like silverware as their tongues wrestled. His erection was pressing hard against his jeans. Damn he really needed release. 

M.T. must have needed something too as she said, “Jesse, can you touch my… you know, down there?” 

“Okay could you lay down?” The metal girl nodded and laid down on her back. Jesse unbuttoned her jeans and yanked them down. Like how her top was braless, her bottom was pantiless. She wasn’t completely publess, but the metallic hair was small and sparse. Her clit was clearly visible and her slit had a visible shine. 

As he reached to touch her she stopped him. “What, could you use your other thing?” 

Oh fuck, she wanted to have sex. And he was too horny to question the consequences . He quickly took off his pants, his erection freely out in the Christmas air. He got on top of her, sliding his cock into her. She wrapped her arms around him as he penetrated her. “Oh, oh fuck, Jesse, fuck.” Fuck it was so warm. Jesse didn’t expect her to be so warm and so soft. It took all his will power not to cum right away. Never going behind topless groping before, Jesse was completely overwhelmed. 

He humped her with abandon, his hipping bucking onto her own. He felt her wrap her legs around his body. He looked her in the eyes and said, “You’re so beautiful.” At that, she came. Her moist walls contracting around his cock, her juices running down her asscheeks. It was so much and a shout of her name, Jesse came too pumping her with his baby batter. Making sure he fired his last loads into her, he pulled out. He was putting his jeans back on when he heard a very angry M.T. shout, “What, you blow your load in me and you just leave.” She looked kind of cute laying there naked in the snow, with a frustrated look on her face. 

“On no, I just need to pee.” 

“Well just pee here.” 

“I’m not peeing in front of a girl!” 

“Jesse, dude.” She pointed to his cum pouring out her vag. 

“Ah fine.” He pulled his cock out and peed in the snow. A bit of steam rose up where his piss hit the snow. 

“If you're gonna be a baby about this, let me do it too.”

She got up only to squat down. Jesse watched as a stream of her own urine came out. 

“So,” shaking his pee out of his dick. “Now what?” 

“Well, I’ve always was curious about butt stuff.”


End file.
